<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Don't Need Fixing! by ShihoMiyano</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656884">I Don't Need Fixing!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShihoMiyano/pseuds/ShihoMiyano'>ShihoMiyano</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mystrade Oneshots [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mystrade Monday Prompts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:26:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShihoMiyano/pseuds/ShihoMiyano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg tries to reach out to Mycroft during his dark moments. Mystrade Monday Prompt #17 'Don’t try to fix me. I’m not broken.'</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes/Lestrade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mystrade Oneshots [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Don't Need Fixing!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Very well aware it is not Monday. I've been sitting on an article I'm forced to write and the deadline is getting super near. I still don't know how I can write a 15k-20k because even my MBA thesis took me 6 months to write out 20K-30K words. So I'm getting this out first, to make myself a little happy.</p><p>Wanted to pair this prompt with Coldplay's Fix You but for the life of me, I can't think up of any plots and settled on a Japanese song. The English title is loosely translated as 'I Thought of Dying'. Japanese: 僕が死のうと思ったのは (Boku ga Shinou to Omotta no Wa)<br/>The version I like most was a cover by 芝麻 mochi.<br/><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0HTAKT-JIaA">Youtube</a><br/><a href="https://www.jpopasia.com/mikanakashima/lyrics/251582/tears/boku-ga-shinou-to-omotta-no-wa-%E5%83%95%E3%81%8C%E6%AD%BB%E3%81%AE%E3%81%86%E3%81%A8%E6%80%9D%E3%81%A3%E3%81%9F%E3%81%AE%E3%81%AF/">Lyrics Japanese Kanji, Romanji and English Translation side-by-side</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Don’t try to fix me! I’m not broken!” Mycroft screamed at Greg and Sherlock and slammed his bedroom door in their faces.</p><p>Anthea called Sherlock when Mycroft had locked himself in there for 2 days. Sherlock, in turn, called Greg. He knew his brother had a soft spot for the DCI so he thought that could at least prompt Mycroft to eat something in his presence, even if it was just a bite. </p><p>It did work. Mycroft came out of his room and to the kitchen where Greg had made him mushroom soup and garlic bread. Unfortunately when Anthea arrived with a therapist, Mycroft screamed at them for trying to ruin his life and ran up to his room.</p><p>“Mr. Holmes is terribly distressed. Perhaps if you allow me to move him to our facility, we would have him better in no time.”, said the therapist. Sherlock immediately told Anthea to get rid of the conniving woman who is only interested in overcharging her clients and keep them longer than necessary.</p><p>“What now, Sherlock?” Greg asked worriedly. “Should I just break down the door?”</p><p>“Don’t bother. What you will break is your shoulder. It’s been fortified.”</p><p>“Don’t suppose there’s like a secret switch to open it?” Greg looked at Anthea.</p><p>Anthea shook her head. “Mr. Holmes controls the codes. It is most likely he had already changed it.”</p><p>Greg pursed his lips and looked at the door again.</p><p>---</p><p>The three of them went down to the living room and sat on the sofa feeling defeated.</p><p>Anthea looked up from her phone and said, “Mr. Holmes had destroyed his phone.”</p><p>“How did you know that?” Greg asked.</p><p>“I received an alert saying that we’ve lost connection with the phone’s GPS and mobile signal.”</p><p>“He probably took out the battery or exploded it.” Sherlock said.</p><p>Greg said in a bitter voice with narrowed eyes, “Sherlock, not a time to joke.”</p><p>“Mr. Holmes the younger was not joking. Mr. Holmes has explosives with him.”</p><p>Greg jumped off the sofa and screamed, “WHAT THE FUCK? GET SOMEONE TO BREAK DOWN THE DOOR NOW OR THE WINDOW!”</p><p>“Calm down, Lestrade! He’s not going to kill himself. Yet.” Sherlock looked away when he said ‘yet’.</p><p>“THEN WHAT DO YOU PROPOSE WE DO? WAIT UNTIL HE FINALLY OFF HIMSELF?”</p><p>No one answered Greg back.</p><p>---</p><p>“Idiots!” Mycroft yelled out. He wasn’t broken! He’s not! He just needed some time curled up in his bed to think! It was nice of Gregory to make him mushroom soup and garlic bread though. It was delicious. But it’s Wednesday, surely he should be at work, solving crimes? Did he trouble the man to take unnecessary leave to be here? Did Anthea threaten him to come? Did Sherlock make him come? Mycroft sighed. He had troubled another person with his selfish whims. The ginger teared up and cried himself to sleep.</p><p>---</p><p>The birds were chirping when Mycroft woke up. He slowly made his way to the windows and opened the curtains. It was a beautiful day outside. Fresh air entered the room as he opened the windows. Mycroft decided to sit at the window ledge and observe the street. A middle-aged lady who is divorcing her cheating husband was walking her dog. A nanny who did not want the job but was forced to take it to support her family was chasing after a rowdy child. A gay couple hoping to pass their adoption process looked longingly as they walked passed by a group of mothers with baby strollers gossiping about the neighbours. </p><p>Mycroft sighed. Why did his parents have him? Was it out of family obligation? Was it because it was “the natural thing to do”? Wouldn’t they be better off without him? Mummy and Daddy were terribly cross and upset with him and did not want to speak to him anymore since that day after the meeting in his office a week ago. What if he did not exist? What if he ceased to exist?</p><p>Mycroft heard something slide under his door. He turned to look. A piece of paper was near the door. He stood up and approached the paper cautiously. He toed it and turned the piece of paper over.</p><p>
  <i>I’ve made too much chicken sandwiches so there’s some outside your door on a tray. Made you a pot of tea too. Off to work now. Back at about 6pm if there’s nothing urgent. - Greg</i>
</p><p>Mycroft laid down on the floor and checked for feet through the slim opening between the door and floor. The tray was there but no feet. There was also no sound heard. He got his cane he always kept in the room for emergencies and slowly opened his door while leaning on the other leaf, ready to hit someone with it should they barge in.</p><p>No one barged in and no one was in the corridor. Mycroft pulled the tray in and locked the door back. He stared at the tray and its contents. There were three <a href="https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/B%C3%A1nh_m%C3%AC">bánh mì</a> on the tray and a pot of tea with a tea cup. There’s also a note in the same handwriting.</p><p>
  <i>Not poisoned or drugged. Promised! Didn’t let Sherlock or Anthea near them! - Greg</i>
</p><p>---</p><p>Greg went back to Mycroft’s house after work. Anthea had set him up in one of the guest rooms at his request. He smiled when he saw the tray empty of food and tea with a note.</p><p>
  <i>Thank you, Gregory. It was delicious. - Mycroft</i>
</p><p>Greg took out his notepad and wrote a note.</p><p>
  <i>My day sucked today. The forensics team got themselves lost and my new bagman got me lost too when driving me to a crime scene. How was yours? - Greg</i>
</p><p>Greg slid the note under the door.</p><p>Mycroft saw the note and pursed his lips. Why would anyone want to have a casual conversation with him? No one had conversations with him unless they wanted something in their favour. He hates small talk too. Another note slid under the door.</p><p>
  <i>I’m going to the kitchen to wash up first alright? Take your time. - Greg</i>
</p><p>Mycroft went to his bed, sat down at the edge and read both notes again. He looked up to his dark room, lit only by the lights poured in from the street lamps. He decided that two brains are better for thinking than one. Mycroft got up and wrote a reply to slide under the door.</p><p>A note was waiting for Greg when he got to Mycroft’s bedroom again. </p><p>
  <i>Nothing much. Thinking. - Mycroft</i>
</p><p>He sat down, leaning on one of the door’s leaves and wrote a reply. </p><p>
  <i>What are you thinking about? - Greg</i>
</p><p>
  <i>About life. - Mycroft</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Oh? What part of life? - Greg</i>
</p><p>
  <i>If I should continue to exist. - Mycroft</i>
</p><p>Greg was alarmed but grateful for Mycroft to get directly to the core of his muse.</p><p>
  <i>Why would you not want to exist? - Greg</i>
</p><p>
  <i>No one wants me to exist unless they want something from me. - Mycroft</i>
</p><p>
  <i>I want you to continue existing. - Greg</i>
</p><p>
  <i>What do you want from me? - Mycroft</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Well, for a start, to feed you with the food I made, to take you out to visit places like Isle of Wight to search for fossils, take you to Coldplay concerts, take you to the philharmonic, take you to football matches. - Greg</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Is that all? - Mycroft</i>
</p><p>
  <i>We’ll do things you like too. What do you want to do? - Greg</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Visit the Kew Gardens and the Zoo. - Mycroft</i>
</p><p>
  <i>It would be LOVELY! When do you want to go? - Greg</i>
</p><p>
  <i>I don’t want to trouble you… - Mycroft</i>
</p><p>
  <i>It won’t trouble me! Haven’t been to the Kew Gardens before. Never visited the zoo for leisure too. - Greg</i>
</p><p>They exchanged notes late into the night.</p><p>---</p><p>The notes and food exchange went on for another 2 days.</p><p>Come Sunday, Mycroft’s door opened when Greg placed down the food tray. He had planned to deliver three meals for today since he is not working today. Mycroft pounced on him. Greg was caught off guard and they fell onto the floor with Mycroft on top of him. Not that he was complaining. </p><p>Greg wrapped his arms around Mycroft’s back. Mycroft had just showered and smelt strongly of his body soap and shampoo. He was wearing a dress shirt with a waistcoat and trousers. The ginger nuzzled into his neck.</p><p>“Did you come to a conclusion to your dilemma?” Greg asked gently.</p><p>Mycroft nodded and said in a small voice, “I’ll give living another chance. Wished I had met you earlier.”</p><p>Greg smiled and closed his eyes. He patted the back of Mycroft’s head. This is a good sign. He kissed Mycroft’s forehead gently.</p><p>---</p><p>Epilogue</p><p>Mycroft had kept all the notes Greg and he exchanged. Whenever he feels his world turning into darkness again, he will take out the notes and read them again and again. By the time he sees Greg, now his husband, and Sherlock, he is reminded of Greg’s and his brother’s love.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sure a good man like Greg would also mention Sherlock in the note exchange. I just don't have the brain power to write the contents of the notes for the two days. Don't feel comfortable diving into darker thoughts which is why my fics with this theme tend to be more on the surface level, just enough to show a character is not in a good state of mind.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>